


Frozen Skies

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Holmes Holidays [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mycroft Whump, freezing ponds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock get into a situation when they pass through a frozen pond





	Frozen Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. I got lazy and I missed my deadline for the new part, so I'm very sorry

“Mycie, look, look!” Sherlock exclaimed as the now ten year old sibling raced up to his brother who was currently walking down the forest path that led back to their house. 

 

“Sherlock, I’m trying to get back home,” Mycroft hissed as he continued to make his way down, shivering as he pulled his coat tighter against his body. The seventeen-year-old carefully made it towards the pond, beginning to head towards the area that would eventually lead to the house. 

 

“Stop being mean, Mycie!” Sherlock groaned, not too overjoyed by the fact that his brother didn’t even react to his super cool thing. 

 

A cool breeze blew at Mycroft’s hair, making him shiver a bit more due the coldness that seemed to have picked up. His blue eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, only to let out a sudden terrified yelp as he lost his footing and skidded straight towards the frozen pond. 

 

“Mycroft!” Sherlock yelled, though he didn’t move, far too scared at the moment to even dare get closer. 

 

Mycroft quickly tried to jump up, only to suddenly freeze as he felt the ice start to crack beneath his feet. He carefully moved one step, before he suddenly yelped as he was plunged into the water. 

 

“Mycie!” 

 

The water felt like a never-ending abyss, and he gasped, struggling to move his hands upwards to grab onto the bank of water. He tried to scream for help, but found he couldn’t. Oh, he couldn’t so much as breathe. He was drowning and if he wasn’t found in time, he’d die and Sherlock would be left out alone and maybe die of hypothermia. 

 

“He…” Mycroft gagged as he was still sinking. 

 

Would anyone ever find them? 

 

Sherlock was in a panic, before he raced forward and tried to pull his brother out, but the young boy realized he didn’t see the older male anywhere. Promptly bursting into tears, the child was attempting to figure out what to do. 

 

Oh, god, this was painful. 

 

The seventeen-year-old was finding it harder to stay awake, clawing helplessly before he ended up closing his eyes and went entirely limp. 

 

He didn’t know what had happened after that, but he woke up in a bed with blankets draping his thin frame. Mycroft was shivering, the boy pulling them closer to him. He had tears in his eyes when he realized he couldn’t see his brother. 

 

“Sherlock!” Mycroft yelled. 

 

“Hello, darling,” a nurse cooed, addressing Mycroft. 

 

“Whe-Where’s my brother?” Mycroft asked as he stammered, since he was shivering. 

 

“Your brother is alright, dear,” the young woman smiled softly, then handed the adolescent a cup of hot chocolate. 

 

“What… I- I don’t remember…” Mycroft was muttering, feeling oddly helpless. He just wanted to know how he’d escaped the pond or everything really because he could only recall slipping and being thrown into the water. 

 

“Sweetheart, emergency was brought to you after you fell into the pond,” the nurse explained. 

 

Mycroft knew he had a headache, the way his forehead pounded heavily. His blue eyes, once again, squeezed tightly from the pain, not looking the sensation that crossed over him. The teenager felt bile rising up his throat, which made it more uncomfortable. 

 

“Honey, you look like- oh!” 

 

The boy suddenly bent over as he threw up the contents of water he still had lodged up in his throat into a bucket. He groaned, coughing harshly, the young male feeling sick and groggy. 

 

“Mycie!” 

 

Without being given a chance to talk, Mycroft was barreled into by a small form. He gasped in shock, before his gaze focused to see Sherlock. 

 

“Oh, Sherlock! I thought I lost you,” Mycroft murmured. 

 

The two were silent for the longest time, staying there to hug each other, before finally Sherlock pulled back and asked in a soft voice. 

 

“You won’t leave me, right?” The younger asked in a soft voice. 

 

“Of course not, ‘Lock…” Mycroft murmured. He would never leave him, not ever. 

 


End file.
